The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to networks of devices with embedded electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity that enable the widespread collecting, delivery, and sharing of information. In order for these networks of devices to be most effective, they will need to employ power management schemes. The ability of these devices to enter into low power consumption modes will be essential to ensuring their ability to operate when needed between charging cycles. Given that one of the key aspects of these networks of devices is their ability to share information, there is a question about what to do with the information from these devices during these power management cycles.
Therefore, a need exists for a system where information can be offloaded by devices in a network as they enter low power consumption states.